Endgame at Merlyn Global
by Phillipe363
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle travel to Gotham City to give Oliver Queen and Sara Lance a helping hand. Given Talia al Ghul, Prometheus and Slade Wilson have gathered a small army with kidnapping Mia Queen, and are planning to destroy Star City. Because one way or another this all ends tonight.


**Hey guys**

**So, this is a story idea I've kicked around for a while of Gotham/Arrow crossover and finally got around to writing out an idea I'm satisfied with.**

**There are some changes to canon here for Earth 1 so pay attention.**

**In 2005 Tommy's party got busted up by the SCPD and Sara got grounded for being at it. Oliver started going out with Laurel Lance the next week until overhearing Laurel telling her friends about calling the cops to raid the party Oliver breaks up with Laurel no longer trusting her.**

**Shortly thereafter Oliver and Sara began dating with already forging a closer bond in their friendship from childhood having similar interests and both feeling like outcasts, even among their own families.**

**However, within a month of dating, Sara discovered she was pregnant with Oliver's child and this immediately got both of them to become more mature with dropping the partying.**

**Later that year a young baby girl called Mia Queen was born.**

**Two years later in 2007, Oliver left for the Queen's Gambit on a business trip he went alone as Sara stayed behind to watch over Mia.**

**During the next five years Sara having seen how bad Star City had become started receiving training from Ted Grant, a grizzled, retired special forces operative and former vigilante. Eventually, Sara suited up as the Black Canary.**

**At the end of Oliver's second year back Team Arrow worked with the SCPD members instead of the League of Assassins to stop Deathstroke's Mirakuru army.**

**Following the end of this year, Lyla became the new director of ARGUS upon having Amanda Waller arrested for domestic terrorism by endeavoring to blow up Star City with a nuke.**

**At the beginning of year 3, it was Nyssa al Ghul killed by a brainwashed Thea Queen instead of Sara since Sara never joined the League of Assassins.**

**Instead of Roy Harper taking the fall for Oliver as The Arrow, and going on the run it was Ted Grant.**

**Upon stopping Ras al Ghul Oliver took control of the League of Assassins with disbanding the organization and killing Malcolm Merlyn as well.**

**Oliver never left Star City with becoming the Green Arrow following the end of year 3.**

**For year 4 Damien Darhk and HIVE never showed up in season 4 given they don't exist, only this year is when Oliver and Bruce finally met when Oliver tracked Stanly Dover aka the Star City Slasher, a serial killer to Gotham City.**

**The events of year 5 with Prometheus never began until the start of November 2019.**

**Also, during year 5 Felicity Smoak got arrested by ARGUS and sent to a black site from working for Helix. This caused Diggle to quit Team Arrow in disgust over Oliver and his wife's actions arresting Felicity, feeling she should be given another chance. Lyla finally divorced Diggle having had enough of his judging for her actions running ARGUS.**

**Oliver never recruited any of the new Team Arrow members either.**

**So yeah those are the changes and some more you will find out in the story for putting both canons together.**

**There is no Elseworld's events given that is set up for the Crisis incident where Arrow writers will use to kill off Oliver Queen, and no Crisis on Infinite Earths either.**

**Let's get on with the story**

* * *

small closet area inside the now closed Merlyn Global building in April 2020.

It's a dark grey room with a single flickering light bulb as Mia Queen is strapped to a chair by a rope around her chest and tying her hands together, along with her feet. A piece of thick fabric is tied around Mia's mouth.

Mia is in a blue T-shirt, dark colored pants and a black leather jacket, brown boots on Mia's feet, with her blonde hair flowing freely.

Currently, Mia is glaring at Jeremiah Valeska, better known as The Joker, who is wearing a purple long coat, over his usual purple and green business suit plus yellow leather gloves. Joker has a full head of emerald hair with his skin bleached white, and red ruby lips.

"You know I bet you're counting on your parents to save you and wondering if they will even find you before it's too late. I've made a lot of people feel that way, it truly sucks for them" Joker says with a pouty face.

Mia rolls her eyes, and this not the first time, she's ever been kidnapped so this is more like an old experience. She's used to placing the fear in the back corner of her mind.

"Oh, am I boring you? Didn't your parents ever teach you manners!" Joker yells suddenly angry then calms down "You know I don't care you letting me know if I'm getting boring. After all, no comedian likes boring his audience. Jerome and I hate to be boring. Still, I am so much more impressive than my insane, short sited brother who is thankfully dead. He never had the vision I do."

Mia unseen begins testing the bonds around her wrists, once more. Mostly just for something to do and so she can be ready.

"A vision where my biggest project was my single handily creating No Man's Land, a massive blow out. Not sure I'll ever top it" Joker says grinning while doing a quick twirl "Well tried gassing the city more than once. However, eh Bruce and his hot girlfriend keep stopping me, well not all for the time for Catwoman but enough it's annoying. Like seriously I've tried to kill Selina enough to rid her of nine lives but guess that kitty must keep getting refills somewhere. Wonder what milk she drinks, no half crap that's for sure."

Mia begins thinking of various beatdowns she can give this nut job because Valeska's boring her to death.

"I bet you live under such pressure of being the child of a Robin Hood and Maid Marian dressed like a bird. Like I can't even begin to imagine the goody moral, chain-filled crap you live under. Seriously it's more fun to not care! Like blowing up a waitress who put the wrong French fries on your plate. Want a new pair of shoes? Simple just go take them. Have a buddy who does not appreciate a good joke like Bruce? Put laughing gas in their soda pop cup and watch them laugh all day long" Joker says happily.

Mia quietly sighs through her gag.

"You know I was given orders to leave you unharmed for now or well the guys outside your door received them. I was bored so I killed them and invited myself in, after all, no reason to leave a hostage alone" Joker says chuckling "Like this experience is bad enough and being left alone feels like pouring salt on the wound. So might as well get to spend quality time with Uncle J."

Watching The Joker pull out a razor sharp knife, Mia's eyes go wide with fear for obvious reasons. Given after all despite finding him boring that does not mean Valeska's any less terrifying.

Pressing the blade against Mia's cheek drawing slight blood "Now I'm not sure if I should spend time driving you towards one bad day to free you from the bonds of morals and all that. Or just kill you now" Joker says grinning with pure evil in his eyes "So help me decide."

Mia mumbles something but due to the gag can't be heard.

"Oh right," Joker says "Your all gaged up, I can't believe I forget all this time we've been talking, and I left you like that my dear. No fun, well we are going to fix that so we can properly talk."

However, the door opens as one of the League of Shadows members walk in.

"You're not allowed to be in here, Mr. our bosses orders," the man says.

Angrily Joker turns around with throwing the blade right into the man's head who wobbles back before dropping to the ground. Walking over Joker leans down shaking his head and wagging his finger.

"You really are not from Gotham, are you? And that's your boss" Joker says with a sigh "My goons at least know well enough to not interrupt or tell me what I can and can't do! Because I take orders from only one person, me. I'm not an up stuck demon lady who does not understand a joke."

Suddenly Joker's pocket radio begins beeping resulting in him pulling it out and angrily talking "What? If this is some credit card company trying to sell me something, I've got various body parts I can sell you then I'll ship your body parts to the next credit company as a warning. Also, your fake accents are more annoying than watching Dent flip his stupid two-headed coin."

"I don't mean to interrupt boss, but hood head and canary lady are here along with our favorite animal friends from Gotham," Echo says over the radio.

"Ah right, I appreciate the update, Harley. Remind me to give you a raise from the next bank we rob. Don't stand around, go meet your friends and give them a warm welcome" Joker replies becoming a lot calmer.

"Yes of course boss," Echo says then hangs up.

Glancing at the young teen tied to the chair "Well sorry to pop out like this but I've got to go let your parents know you're more than fine to keep spending time with your favorite clown. Oh, and to see my best friend in the world, too" Joker says grinning "When I get back, I've got a great joke about a cook, poison cakes, his kids and a college dean."

As the door closes Mia breathes a sigh of relief then braces for pain upon popping her thumbs out of place allowing Mia to slip her hands out from the rope, which falls to the floor. Grunting Mia pops her thumbs back into place before undoing the knot on the ropes around her upper body freeing them, along with the ones around her ankles.

Letting out a grin for finally being free Mia climbs to her feet and makes her way over to the corpse of the man, as she pulls the knife out of his head. Opening the door Mia walks into a hallway only to see two League members come around the corner with noticing her.

Swiftly Mia throws the knife at one of the men who catches it before throwing the knife back at her, only for her to duck allowing the blade to soar past her head. Running forward as the two members pull out their hatchets Mia jumps up kicking one of them in their chests sending them tumbling to the ground.

As the other man attacks Mia who ducks and side steps out of the way before finally spotting an opening, drives her fist right into the man's solar plexuses causing him to struggle for breath. Jumping up Mia wraps her legs around with using the weight of her body throws him to the ground, with giving some rapid blows to his face knocking the League member out cold.

Getting to her feet just as the other man charges at her with a sword Mia side steps avoiding the downward swing. Mia kicks the man's left knee in breaking it, a quick blow to the side of his temple disorienting him gives another kick to his side sending the guy crashing into the wall. As the thug tries to find his footing Mia steps over with grabbing the man's head whacks it against the wall rendering him unconscious.

Hearing footsteps Mia turns to see two more men walking down the other end of the hallway running right for her. Only Roy Harper dressed in his full Arsenal walks around the corner.

Firing off one arrow that hits the first guy in his left shoulder sending him to the ground Roy swiftly notches another arrow with letting it go. Just as the second man turns around the arrow hits him right in the chest sending him to the ground to join his partner on the ground.

Upon delivering kicks to the two League members heads rendering them out cold Arsenal makes his way over to Mia.

"Your late" Mia says.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Did you get the information?" Roy asks.

"I did, Joker wouldn't shut up. By the way, what happened to your League uniform?" Mia replies.

"Once they realized Oliver and the rest were here, I ditched it. Now let's go find them" Roy says.

"After you Uncle Roy," Mia says with a grin.

Roy simply rolls his eyes in fondness at that.

* * *

A short time later in a cleared-out office area

Oliver Queen is in his Green Arrow suit of a green leather jacket with a hood up over his head and pants. Black military boots on his feet, a green domino mask covers Oliver's eyes, with an arrow filled quiver, is on Oliver's back. A dark grey recurve bow is in the archer's right hand.

Meanwhile standing beside the archer is Sara Lance who is wearing a black corset, a black leather jacket, and pants. A dark domino mask is around Sara's eyes with a gray bow staff in the Black Canary's gloved hands. Similar boots like Oliver has are on her feet, and a blond wig covering her hair.

Near them is Bruce Wayne in his Batman suit, which is a full black bodysuit, with a bat symbol on the chest. A grey utility belt containing pouches is around his waist, with black military boots, and similar color gloves that stop midway at the forearm. The gloves have three, sharp metal blades extending from the bracers. A dark-colored cowl is on Bruce's head with two bat ears attached to it and a cape that runs from his shoulders all the way to ground covering his entire body.

Besides the Dark Knight, is Selina Kyle otherwise known as Catwoman. Selina's in a black skintight leather suit, with dark lightweight running boots. A cowl is on Selina's head that has two cat ears sewn into the sides of it, black gloves with metal fingertips are on Selina's hands and in Catwoman's right hand is the handle to a brown thin, leather bullwhip.

On the floor all around them are thirty people dressed in League gear who are all unconscious with multiple broken bones, and some even have arrows or batarangs sticking out of them. Plus, serious claw cuts in their body to.

However, surrounding them is China White in her black leather jacket and pants, The Joker, then Roman Sionis has a black skeleton mask on his face while wearing a grey business suit. Danny Brickwell in a prison uniform, an older Kyle and Teddy Reston in their Royal Flush gang clothes. Echo aka Harley Quinn in her red/black jester outfit with slopped on white face paint makeup, is wielding a mallet. Stanly Dover is in a prison jumpsuit alongside them too.

"This should be fun," Selina says with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky cat" Bruce replies.

"Ah, your no fun B" Selina says teasingly.

"We took down your goons, so who's next?" Sara asks.

"Please hurry up, I've got a shipment of diamonds I want to go steal" Selina quips.

"Get them" Danny Brickwell orders.

All the enemies made up of each other rouge's gallery rush the masked vigilantes.

Oliver rapidly notching an arrow with letting it go as the arrow flies right into Dover's head, killing him nearly instantly. Firing off two more arrows at China White who blocks them with her curved knives then keeps moving with engaging the Green Arrow in combat.

Meanwhile, Batman rushes forward as Teddy Reston runs towards the Dark Knight swinging a sword at him, only for Batman to quickly disarm his weapon with dual batarangs to the hands. Kicking Teddy in his face shattering his jawbone and other facial bones with sending him to the ground unconscious, Bruce moves onto The Joker.

"It's always so much fun when we get to play brother. Like I told you years ago you're just a joke without a punch line" Joker says.

"You're not my brother and you will always mean nothing to me, Jeremiah. Your just one more insane monster I have to stop" Bruce replies.

"Fine then maybe I'll just kill you" Joker growls upset.

"You couldn't do it during No Man's Land when you were younger, you're not going to now" Bruce says.

Rushing at the Dark Knight Joker quickly engages Batman in combat with landing a few blows into Bruce's upper body. Bruce kicks Joker in his right knee breaking it, gives a couple of hard punches into Valeska's ribs breaking them then Batman punches Joker's face breaking his nose among other facial bones with sending him to the floor out cold.

Meanwhile, Catwoman is taking on Harley Quinn and Danny Brickwell. Quickly Selina backflips to keep from getting her face smashed in by Quinn's mallet then using her whip wraps the leather strip around Echo's wrists pulling her off balance with forcing her to drop the mallet.

Ducking a swing from Danny Brickwell and responding by slashing the mobster across his face with her claws drawing blood sending him back reeling in agony, Catwoman turns to face Echo again.

Having managed to quickly undo the whip around her hands with pulling out a knife Echo attacks Selina with landing a successful blow to Selina's left side. Only due to the material the suit's made from barely cuts into the fabric.

As Echo goes to swing again Selina blocks it with her arm, rapidly claws Harley Quinn in her eyes, drawing blood along with some eye matter before elbowing the Joker's lover in her face breaking Echo's nose. Catwoman gives a sweep kick to Harley's legs sending the mad woman to the ground where she hits her head hard enough to render Echo unconscious.

Feeling movement Selina quickly backflips over Danny Brickwell who takes a swing at her and landing on her feet behind Brickwell who is turning around. Just as Catwoman to kicks the mobster in his privates, punches him in the neck, front flips over Brickwell with slashing Brickwell's knees cutting his tendons. Wrapping her whip around Danny's neck Catwoman chokes the mobster out cold then lets Brickwell slump to the floor.

Currently, the Black Canary is engaging Kyle Reston and Black Mask at the same time or given their lack of any serious combat skill it's hardly much of a challenge. Ducking a swing Sara hits Kyle in his mouth with her staff cracking his jaw before kicking him in the left knee breaking it and sending him to the ground slipping into unconsciousness. Turning to face Black Mask who is pulling out a handgun the Black Canary raps Sionis on his right hand causing him to drop the weapon, only for Sionis to rush forward tackling Sara to the ground.

Despite having Black Mask's hands around her throat Sara knees the mobster in his stomach causing him to loosen his grip. Letting out a gasp of breath Sara able to gain enough vocal strength let's out a blast of her natural born, metahuman sonic scream otherwise known as her Canary Cry. The force of the impact causes Black Mask to go flying off of Sara and land some several feet away unconscious with various broken bones in his body.

Climbing to her feet the Black Canary takes a moment to regain her bearings given using the metahuman ability, leaves her a bit weaken so one reason why Sara does not use it often.

Back to Oliver Queen who is blocking China White's knife attacks with his bow, who has got in some hits on his upper body leaving various cuts, into the suit at least. The armor interwoven prevents her blades from reaching Oliver's actual skin. Managing to notice an opening the Green Arrow takes it.

Punching China White in her left side cracking White's ribs, Oliver strikes her face with his bow, then kicks Chen Na Wei in her right leg breaking it. As China yells out in pain Oliver punches the Triad assassin in her face sending her sprawling to the floor with notching an arrow right at her.

As China White reaches for one of her fallen knives Oliver let's go causing the arrow to sail downwards a short distance before entering China White's throat. Briefly China White chokes on her own blood then dies.

Turning around Oliver walks over the rest of the out cold bodies to where Batman, Catwoman, and Black Canary are standing.

Hearing movement all four of them see Roy and Mia coming through a side door in the distance with quickly rushing across the room. Upon reaching her parents Mia embraces her father in a hug as Sara steps over to join them, for a few minutes in relief before reluctantly they break apart.

"Talia and Deathstroke are on the roof along with the device they stole for spreading the old Tech virus used in Gotham City years ago" Mia explains.

"Prometheus is in what used to be the main offices, waiting on you" Roy says.

Nodding "Nice job on recon" Sara says smiling at her daughter.

Looking at Arrow and Canary "Wait? You purposely let your kid get kidnapped?" Selina wonders in surprise.

"No, but we turned it into an opportunity. They didn't know about all of us having trackers planted in our bodies from years ago. Roy snuck in wearing a League of Shadows uniform. We figured one of us would discover information. Plus, Joker being such an egoistic talker is bound to talk about his plans" Mia explains.

"Ollie and us figured out that their plan was to use a chemical weapon bomb on Star City so we could watch our city tear itself apart, then they would come to kill us" Sara explains.

"Chose to throw a wrench into their plans instead. After all, we are not brain dead" Roy adds.

"Sent John Jr. and Thea who is pregnant to Supergirl's earth so they would be a lot harder for Prometheus to get. Lyla remained given she's the director of ARGUS" Sara says.

"We don't have much time. Bruce and Selina, you're with me for taking down Slade, and Talia. Roy get Mia far away from this building. Sara, you handle Prometheus" Oliver orders.

"Fine but all of you better make it out alive" Mia says, not even bothering to her worry.

Looking at his daughter "We will" Oliver says.

Arsenal and Mia head to the nearest exit across the room, while Batman, Black Canary, Catwoman, and Green Arrow run to the doorway Arsenal and Mia entered from.

* * *

Some several minutes later in the main office's floor space

Opening the door from the main stairwell Black Canary walks out with seeing a figure waiting in the office, Sara makes her way into it resignedly. Entering the room Sara watches as Dinah Laurel Lance, aka Prometheus who is over by the window turn around to face her.

Laurel is wearing an outfit like Oliver's, but all in dark colors and her hood is down revealing her face. A full arrow-filled quiver is on Laurel's back, with a recurve bow is in Prometheus's left hand.

"You know I had my life all planned out and happy. Then you had to go ruin it by stealing the man who was supposed to be my husband, only years later when I finally decided to move on, your husband let Tommy die in the CRNI. Made me realize how you vigilantes are a plague on Star City. Eventually once Malcolm Merlyn showed me the truth in the weeks following the Undertaking about who the vigilantes were and began training me, everything fell into place" Laurel says not facing her sister.

"Spare me the good intentions garbage!" Sara growls "This nothing more than revenge all because you're a delusional princess who did not get your way. You're no better than Deathstroke or Malcolm Merlyn. Go use the Ollie and me are the real monsters on somebody who is gullible to buy it."

"I'm doing what's needed so my city can rise into something better" Laurel says firmly.

"How the hell is killing innocent people, killing our father, and unleashing a virus saving Star City? Goodness grief sis you used to be a good person, now I don't even recognize this hypocritical monster" Sara says in anger and sadness "Sure I've made mistakes, but I own up to them. You constantly play the victim and blame others."

"Don't call me a monster! You're the one who ruined my life and made me into this. I don't like killing innocent people, but it had to be done. Including our father when he got in my way, and he's always taken your side over mine" Laurel snarls angrily turning around.

"Wow. I may have been loved by both our parents, but you always were the favorite from all the excellent grades, and kept out of trouble. I eventually stopped trying because all you did was constantly put me down on my own interests or made everything all about you. One reason why I acted like Ollie did until our child was born" Sara says.

"Ah yes, the child that should have been Ollie's and mine. Not yours, I even had the name Olivia picked out for a girl or Conner if it was a boy" Laurel replies.

"You really are insane" Sara says with a shake of her head.

"Why? Because I see the truth of what you are. A selfish whore who has stolen everything from me" Laurel says venomously.

Rolling her eyes "I stole nothing from you, everything you've lost has been your own doing. Which are you going to get around the part to killing me or going to talk me to death?" Sara replies.

"Are you that eager to die, sis? I was trained by Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, and Talia al Ghul, for some period of years. You can't beat me" Laurel says confidently smirking.

"That's cute. I've got training from the man who defeated Slade Wilson and Merlyn" Sara says.

Notching an arrow on her bowstring with pointing it at Black Canary "And yet you're still going to use that metahuman cry of yours's to win" Laurel says.

"I don't need that to beat you, my fists will do fine" Sara replies.

Breaking her staff into two induvial parts the Black Canary blocks arrow after arrow fired from Prometheus until Laurel fires an arrow that explodes acid over Sara's batons. Quickly throwing them away to not get acid on her person, Sara rolls out of the way of another arrow.

Getting to her feet Sara runs towards Prometheus who sends a few more arrows which Sara catches with both hands, uses her arms to block another one but is unable to stop the one entering Black Canary's left thigh. Letting out a grunt of pain Sara rushes at her sister with getting close enough for arrows to be ineffective, the Black Canary ducks Laurel throwing a punch.

Sidestepping another punch Sara grabbing Laurel's bow uses it to yank her sister off balance before kicking her to the ground. Pulling the arrow out of her leg Sara throws both the bow and it out of the nearby window. Getting to her feet Prometheus circles her sister for a moment then lashes out with a punch heading for Sara's head.

Blocking the blow Sara dodges a kick, only Laurel lands a blow right into Sara's stomach. Kicking the Black Canary in the vigilante's left knee Prometheus proceeds to give rapid, hard strikes to Sara's upper body including her face, then delivers a blow into Sara's wound before placing Sara in a headlock.

Only Sara throws her head back resulting in the impact breaking Laurel's nose, elbowing Laurel in the sides Sara frees herself with getting a few feet away and turning around.

Before Prometheus can recover the Black Canary lashes out giving a quick throat strike to Laurel rendering her temporarily unable to breathe, then kicks both of Laurel's knees in breaking them. Reaching out Sara grabbing Laurel's left arm twists it until hearing a sickening snapping sound as the arm becomes broken at the elbow joint. As Laurel yells out painfully collapsing to the floor while reaching for a knife sheathed in a thigh holster.

Only for the Black Canary to give a brutal kick to Prometheus's jaw breaking it and rendering Laurel unconscious. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Sara using her left-hand wipes the remaining traces away before turning around heading for the door.

* * *

Near the same time on the roof

Emerging from the access door Green Arrow, Batman and Catwoman walk out to see in the distance is Deathstroke in his full armored suit, plus Talia al Ghul near four large tube containers.

As Green Arrow, Batman and Catwoman walk further out onto the roof Deathstroke and Talia move away from the tube containers with walking over to meet the three vigilantes. Only both groups stand some very obvious distance apart, eying the other side and tense. Ready for any slight movement of an attack.

"It all ends here kid, on the rooftop of one of your great failures by failing to kill Malcolm Merlyn, learning of the second device and being across town so you were unable to get to Tommy in time" Slade says.

"You always leave bodies behind like my father and Joe Wilson. Like tonight, compared to how you normally don't kill" Talia says.

"After everything Prometheus and you two have done, I'm not feeling merciful" Oliver growls.

"Ras al Ghul was a mass murdering terrorist who was going to destroy Star City with a virus because he deemed it unsavable and had to be stopped. Oliver Queen did what any soldier would do. So, don't waste our time with justifying these revenge crusades or Queen's a serial killing monster" Bruce snarls defending his friend.

Glancing at the Dark Knight "The man who never crosses that line and why my father gave up on you after trying to make you his Heir during the whole Tech Virus incident, is defending the archer who does kill? There's a certain irony in this" Talia notes amused.

"I don't kill because once it would be too easy for me. Does not mean I have a problem with those that do. Something your father, Nyssa or you never understood, is there's more than one way to achieve justice" Bruce says.

"Besides B was raised by Alfred whose former British special forces. He's been allied with Jim Gordon, who is a former soldier along with current GCPD member, from the day his parents got murdered. Like did you honestly think Bruce is naive enough to not understand the complexities of killing? Go get therapy" Selina adds snarky.

A tiny grin stretches across Bruce's lips on hearing his wife defend him like that.

"You're going to pay for killing my son kid as you join Ivo" Slade says drawing his sword.

"I didn't have a choice that night Slade, it was either I kill Joe or Ivo would murder Shado. Besides your son was nothing more than a merciless dirtbag who was Ivo's lab partner helping him torture everybody on the Amazo" Oliver replies.

"Then you lied to me about who killed my son! You betrayed my trust and you should have known better after Bill Wintergreen" Slade says angrily.

"You murdered Shado right in front of me, you took my mother, you've been responsible for the death of countless innocents. No more Deathstroke! One of us is not walking away from this alive tonight" Oliver growls.

Oliver notches an arrow as Talia does the same and Deathstroke starts moving towards them. Oliver sends the arrow at Talia who moves out of the way then sends hers's, which flies through the air hitting Oliver in his right side. Batman is heading right for Deathstroke who has pulled out his handgun.

Selina heads for the edge with dodging arrows then jumps off with pulling out her whip once in the open air, Catwoman sends the strip several feet away wrapping it around a flagpole.

Catwoman gripping the handle uses her whip to swing to the other end of the building where Selina lands up onto the rooftop once more. Quickly curling the whip together and reattaching it to her side Catwoman heads straight at the device.

Upon reaching the device Selina looking at the control panel rips off the screen to expose the wiring and gets to work on defusing it. After all, spend enough time stealing from criminals who put surprise bombs in their safes, one gets very good at diffusing them before you die.

Meanwhile, Oliver pulling the arrow out of his side chucks it aside before rolling to the side for avoiding the next barrage of arrows from Talia. Getting to his feet Oliver grabs the next arrow out of midair before shooting the arrow right back to Talia, where it hits Talia in her stomach. Rapidly Oliver notches a special arrow and let's go sending it straight towards Talia al Ghul as it strikes the ground.

The arrowhead explodes into a flashbang disorienting her just as Green Arrow sends two more arrows near her feet following those. The explosive inside them goes off creating a hole in the roof resulting in Talia falling into the opening and down past multiple levels of stairs until she reaches the very bottom level, dying on impact. Exactly as Oliver planned it when wanting to draw Talia into the open area where he knew the longest drop is.

Currently, Batman gets hit in the upper body with some bullets from Deathstroke shooting at the Dark Knight who throws two batarangs at Slade's hand. Both projectiles Slade cuts down using his sword while shooting at Batman who is doing his best to escape the gunfire, not very successfully. Given the Dark Knight keeps getting hit that due to his Kevlar protects his body from bullets piercing into his skin. Regardless it still hurts like getting hit with a hammer and is going to leave bruises Bruce knows from experience.

Noticing Slade has run out of bullets Batman throws a batarang which lands a hit on the weapon removing the gun from Deathstroke's hand. Rushing right at the monster Bruce pulling out a capsule from his utility belt leaps over Deathstroke with dropping the pellet right onto Slade's upper body.

Landing on the ground Batman kicks Slade back multiple feet right before the capsule explodes into acid that is expanding. Dropping his sword Slade yells out in pain while quickly removing his helmet and upper body armor dropping those items to the ground. Snarling Slade picks up his sword once more heading right at Batman.

Reaching Bruce, Deathstroke begins attacking Batman with his sword that Bruce all ducks or blocks in keeping up with even outdoing Slade's relentless onslaught. Catching Deathstroke's sword between the blades of the bracers on his forearms Batman with breaks the weapon apart into pieces.

As Slade looks at his now ruined sword in surprise, that's all Batman needs for kicking Deathstroke's left knee breaking it. Yelling in pain Deathstroke remains standing despite the agony, throws a punch at Batman who sidesteps the attack, grabs Slade's right forearm twists and bending it back at the elbow breaks it as nauseating crunch occurs.

Turning around to attack Slade never gets the chance to attack as one arrow pierces Deathstroke's left elbow and right knee, sending him to the ground. Slade looks up to see Green Arrow standing next to Batman with an arrow notched.

"Impossible I should have won" Slade says in disbelief

"The last time we met on the island my sister beat you because you were still weakened from five years long of Mirakuru in your system. And you might have retrained what you could inside the Supermax prison but ultimately Slade you're an old man long past your prime" Oliver replies.

"And if Talia let you use her Lazarus Pit you could have become a worthwhile enemy again, but Talia never shares her pit with anyone" Bruce says.

Looking at the archer "Just do it kid" Slade says in acceptance.

Nodding Oliver let's go of the bowstring resulting in the arrow piercing Slade's heart killing him instantly. As Oliver lowers the bow a sigh of reluctant acceptance leaves Green Arrow's lips from killing this time for good, not the monster Deathstroke is but the man who was once his brother.

Seeing movement Oliver and Bruce quickly turn to see Catwoman walking over to them. Briefly, Bruce and Selina share a kiss on the lips in partial enjoyment and relief.

"I diffused the device, at least that nightmare is over" Selina says.

"Well, that's good to know" a voice says from behind the vigilantes.

Batman, Green Arrow, and Catwoman turn to see Black Canary leaning against the doorway as they proceed to walk over.

Glancing over towards Slade's body in the distance than up at the archer "Is it over?" Sara asks.

"Yes, he's never coming back" Oliver replies standing alongside her.

"I'm sorry, I know he was your friend" Sara says squeezing Oliver's gloved hand in care.

"Don't worry about it. The man who was my friend died years ago when I injected Slade with the Mirakuru and never came back" Oliver replies.

"Your sister?" Bruce asks.

"Taken down and out cold" Sara says.

"Good" Oliver replies with pressing the com activation device in the upper chest part on his suit "Roy? Do you copy? We've won, tell Lyla to send in a cleanup crew."

"Rodger" Roy replies over the coms "Arsenal out."

Looking at the archer "We won" Sara says in relief like having a hard time believing it "We won."

"Yes, we did" Oliver says then leans over with pulling his hood back.

Oliver kisses Sara on the lips who eagerly returns it with moving her arms around his neck, where after a moment they break apart but both with light grins on their faces.

Glancing at her friend "You know after this grueling evening I could for sure use a spa trip" Selina says.

"Done and sounds like fun, it's nice to have one sister I can at least count on" Sara says.

Briefly, Sara's thoughts drift to when first meeting Selina Kyle upon Oliver and her tracking Stanly Dover to Gotham City. Selina and her bonded rather quickly with having kept in frequent contact throughout the years despite living in different cities.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Selina says.

Reaching down to his left bracer Batman types on the digital, miniature keypad signaling the batwing on the location for pick up by remote control.

"Lyla told me about your plans for using ARGUS to move your more dangerous, unredeemable Arkham Asylum inmates like Joker, Scarecrow, Zsasz and the others to the Supermax prison on Lian Yu two weeks ago" Oliver says looking towards his friend.

"I'm not going to kill them but it's clear they never will change. I'm done letting innocent people constantly getting killed because of my inability to fix the problem. They break out, go kill people then I stop them and a few months later the whole process starts over again" Bruce says, "No more."

"Yeah, the Supermax is one of the most secure prisons I know of as it held Slade for years. It's still housing Digger Harkness after Barry and I stopped Harkness years ago" Oliver replies.

"It was the Supermax or Santa Prisca where Bane is from, but with the Supermax ARGUS is watching that one" Bruce says.

"The Santa Prisca prison is our last option" Selina adds.

Nodding "And we are not doing what Barry did for a few years by illegally keeping metahumans in the STAR labs pipeline in inhuman conditions for not even having a bed" Bruce says.

Looking at Batman "Thanks for the help" Oliver says with extending out his hand.

"Your welcome Ollie" Bruce replies with shaking Oliver's hand then let's go.

Abruptly the batwing flies in overheard with hovering in the air over the roof due to small jets on the underside of the craft. Pulling out his grapnel gun Batman fires it up right towards the jet while Selina causally and with practiced ease wraps her arms around Bruce's chest, while he wraps his left arm around Catwoman's waist.

In moments they are pulled up to the jet where they enter through hatches on the underbelly of the vehicle then the batwing blasts off into the night sky disappearing.

Glancing over "Hey how are you doing with taking down Laurel?" Oliver asks in concern.

"I'm fine well as much as I can be for taking down my insane sister who's a serial killer. I'm more concerned over Mia. I know I've trained her in combat from her being little and even you did later, but our daughter getting kidnapped I hate. I hate that she lives through this stuff because of our lives" Sara says worry filled.

"I know and I hate it too. Makes me feel like dad who threw his mistakes on me to fix. Still, I can't help but think Mia's bound to take on one of our roles someday. I'm just hoping we can clean this city up, so she won't need to" Oliver replies, in unease.

"Yeah, me too and if Mia ever did, I think she would take over my mantel" Sara says with a teasing grin.

"No, I remember a conversation where Mia said she liked the Green Arrow more," Oliver says, a similar grin.

"Regardless we have made process over the years and got the streets better cleaned up. Also, you eventually going back The List for taking down the remaining people on it, has helped" Sara says.

"Yes, it has. Let's meet up with Roy and Mia before we get Thea and JJ off Kara's earth then go home" Oliver replies.

Sara merely nods as the Green Arrow and Black Canary head off the rooftop and back down the stairwell.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and let me know in a review if you want**

**So right off yes, I made Laurel into Prometheus given I've been wanting to do an evil Earth One Laurel for some time now, so it just fit for combining her and Prometheus's story together.**

**Frankly looking at Laurel's background on earth one well there is a lot of set up for how she could become a villain. **

**Next one reason why I increased the years until the events of Arrow season 5 occur is since I wanted to have Mia old enough to be useful in combat.**

**Writing young kids is just not something I enjoy doing or one of my strong suits.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
